The Final Frontier
by soHAPPY
Summary: UPDATE CH 5: “Don’t push your luck, or I might have to castrate you.” “Anything to get my pants off,” he shook his head with a grin. The comment earned a good spray of water. “Stop it! You’re getting me wet.” “I seem to always have that effect on you."
1. anger management

**The Final Frontier **

**Summary**: _Life can prove to be really unorthodox when you're partnered with a newly discovered sex addict, a dominating overachiever, a dumbass beyond all recognition, and a muscular wonder without a clue. I, Mitchie Lovell, am about to discover this._

**A/N**: _It was raining like a mofo, and I got really bored. I saw part of the movie and the creative juices started flowing, so to speak. Anyway, this is what I made. Review to let me know what you think… The next chapter should come along soon. I just have to proofread it (though I probably won't...Hey, it's summer! I'm allowed to be a lazy jackass) Anyway, ENJOY! This is just the intro chappie, by the way._

_**1. anger management**_

**SUNDAY NIGHT**

**10PM **

My head was pounding. The stress was making an unwanted appearance for the tenth time that week. But, despite all of this, I knew I deserved it. I was so idiotic…leaving our huge Chem assignment to the last day. It was fine though, I convinced myself. Even if my partner was not here, I would manage. Even if I saw him slinking into his room with a drop dead gorgeous blonde, I would still manage. I didn't care. I didn't care that he left all the work on my shoulders…that he forgot we were supposed to work on it tonight…that I ordered a pizza and I shoved all of it into my mouth…that he was the reason why I was going to gain a few extra pounds around my midsection. I didn't care one bit.

**11PM**

I was getting desperate now. I knew only an hour passed, but it was becoming fast apparent that I completely underestimated the communication section of the project. I had dialled up my classmate, Kira, and I learned she had typed a total of eight pages for that section alone. I was so screwed. I sighed, massaging my temples. This was going to be one long night.

"Come to bed, Chi," a voice purred from the other side of the room. It was my roommate, Brooke. "Just hand it in on Tuesday. I am."

"I can't. I already handed in my other project late."

"And yet you still have a 4.0. Come to bed," she urged with impatience. "You're making me nervous."

"Just take a Midol and sleep on it. I'll be in bed before you know it," I replied absentmindedly.

She exhaled loudly, frustration clear in her voice. She shifted her position in bed and drifted to a peaceful sleep. How I envied the bitch.

**MONDAY MORNING**

**12AM**

Everything was going surprisingly smooth, but I was still tired. I yearned for a nice slumber like Brooke, but some of us weren't so fortunate. I was slowly starting to dislike this Tyler. Who the hell did he think he was? Dumping this project on me. How dare he lead me to believe he was going to be here, helping me! The nerve. I calmed down. It wasn't like this hadn't happened before. People used to dump projects on me all the time…but this was somewhat different. Those projects were small things I could do in two seconds. This was beyond my—I had to calm down. Freaking out was not going to solve anyone's problem.

**1AM**

They say that the human species is most truthful at 1AM. I was starting realize the observation was correct because I was starting to become one cocky bastard. The project was just wrapping up and I had to admit; I was pretty damn good. More than good. I was the freaking shit. The communication section was just ending, and I took the moment to scan the project requirements. My mouth hung open, my jaw feeling like a jelly substance. The analysis questions were practically a page long. My eyes burned, and I wanted to throw something at the wall, but I was very mindful of my awesome roommate. I slumped back in my chair, the gravity of the situation finally making its hard impact on my otherwise newly discovered ego. I couldn't believe it. I, the nerd of Spencer, was actually angry. Tyler was off sexing some hot blonde and I was stuck sitting here doing our chemistry project. Alone. I was going to castrate that bastard.

**2AM**

The analysis questions were half-finished and I couldn't have been more pissed off. It seemed the more I wrote, my hatred for Tyler Simms increased tenfold. But, I couldn't be completely angry. If I had started this a long time ago by myself, I wouldn't have felt this way. I would have been perfectly content with my life. Instead, I was doing a project for one of the sons of Ipswich…They had it all, didn't they? The looks…the grades…the nerds who did their homework for them. I wanted to vomit. I was disgusted with myself mentally…and physically. I couldn't believe I ate a whole pizza.

**Note: I don't know if I'll make this a romance. But, if I do, let me know who she should be paired with. Anyway, review, biznatches!**

**Much lub,**

**soHAPPY **


	2. booty call interrupted

**A/N:** _Firstly, thanks for the reviews. They were much appreciated. It's good to know that I made something different and, at the same time, people actually liked it. Secondly, I FORGOT THE FREAKING DISCLAIMER. HEHE, jeez, I can be dense sometimes. Well, here it is:_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except for the idea and good ole Mitch. **

_And lastly, without further ado, here is the second chapter! Enjoy!_

_**2. booty call interrupted **_

**STILL MONDAY MORNING**

**3AM**

The questions were done, and I decided without much thought that the conclusion would be done during lunch tomorrow. That aside, I felt as gross as shit on a stick. I quickly grabbed my bath bag, and sleepily dragged my feet to the shower chambers. My breath caught in my throat.

There _he_ was.

He stopped dead in his tracks when his gaze met mine. "Shit."

My patience was wearing thin, and I couldn't believe my luck. He was one dead jackass.

"Was she any good," I inquired as I walked right pass him.

"Chi, I can explain," he stumbled as he walked in line with me.

I silently cursed when I saw the girl's showers were out of order. Again. No problem, I was going into the guys'. He followed suit.

"Look, I don't want to hear it. We hand in the project and never speak to one another again, alright?" I informed him as I set my stuff on the inside of the shower stall.

He didn't seem totally satisfied with our conversation, so he went into the shower stall opposite of mine. I just realized he was planning to have a shower as well. Probably a cold one.

"You did it all?" he asked, incredulous as he turned the knob of his shower. I was surprised he was actually comfortable with this. I always thought he was a bit uncomfortable with girls. Oh, who was I kidding? Just a smile and he already had a girl swooning over him, though sometimes he was oblivious to it.

"Six hours of pain. I hope you feel guilty," I admonished, moaning slightly as the hot water hit my skin.

He shrieked…in a boyish way, of course, as the cool water hit his skin. It was more of a yelp, but I didn't want to give him too much manly credit. "Shit, that's cold…Look, I really do feel bad and guilty about what happened, and I'm going to tell Ms. Keating about it, so you can get full credit."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Not such a good idea. She'll ask why we left it to the last minute, and then we both get our asses handed to us. Like I said, just hand it in with me, we'll get an A and never have to speak to one another again."

He stared at me. It was like he wanted to say something, but no words were forming…Actually, no sound was even emitting from his mouth. I was so short that I almost had to go on my tippy-toes just to see him. I lathered some shampoo on my head and let my hair set into a disgruntled bun of shampoo on my head. "What are you thinking?" I decided to ask out of frustration. He was still staring at me with that shocked, slightly arrogant expression.

"Nothing…just, I think I have a problem with your plan," he leaned back on the wall of the shower stall.

"With what part?" I inquired.

"The last part," he stated with a slight smirk.

I twitched. Was this guy for real? "Huh?"

"Well, I just think that's a little too harsh." He scratched the back of his head…and it wasn't like it was out of nervousness. He looked completely at ease for some reason; as if this was some casual fight we were having… as friends.

I let the water wash out the shampoo, closing my eyes. As soon as I was done, I stared back up at him, massaging some conditioner into my hair. "Care to elaborate on that?"

"Before the project, we met up a couple of times…and I actually, uh….had-"

Silence.

"-fun?" I piped up.

He nodded his head with a sheepish smile.

I sighed. I can't believe I was giving into this jerk…but it seemed logical. I needed his vote for Valedictorian. No doubt one vote would go to Caleb, but the girl vote was up in the air for now and—I can't believe I was actually thinking about this. I shook my head, clearing my thoughts. "I'll admit it. I did too…but, if you're going to be my friend, you can't do that. Friends don't ditch other friends for booty calls, no matter how hot the girl or guy is."

He groaned, "I know…I- I don't want you to think I do that all the time. I just- it was Reid, and he-"

"And that's another thing. No details about the said booty calls," I splashed some water at him.

He laughed. I smiled. And inside, I died just a little bit. (A/N: Line is only partially accredited to Family Guy:D)

**4AM**

Brooke was going to kill me. Hours ago, she was defending Tyler as I vented about how stupid he was. I even had the audacity to roll my eyes and whisper an exasperated 'whatever'…and yet, here I was still in the boy's shower chambers, talking up a storm with the boy wonder.

I was sitting on the ledge of the sinks in my jams and bathrobe as he slid on his shirt. For some reason, there was no attraction like I thought there would be, but he was attractive. I would give him that.

"So, there's another group project for Chem," he slipped in the hidden proposal casually.

I tried not to laugh, but failed, "Yeah, I'm sure that's gonna work out well."

"C'mon, give me a chance to redeem myself," he nudged me, stuffing a towel into his bag.

I smiled uneasily. He was actually serious. There was a small pause as he proceeded to give me a hopeful look that was, without a doubt, supposed to make me succumb to his proposal. I had to admit, even if it was his fault to begin with, the expression on his face was slowly making me start to feel guilty. "Ugh…fine. But, I swear, if you ever and I mean ever-"

"Yeah, I know. Don't even worry about it," he reassured me as he picked up his bag. We exited the shower chambers and I was greeted with the cool breeze from the hallway.

"But I do worry. It's in my nature," I replied, sticking out my pinky, "which is why you have to promise."

He laughed. "What are you? Two?"

"Just do it." I glared.

He held it hands up in defence, "Alright." He paused, linking his pinky with mine. "I, Tyler Simms, promise not to ditch you, Mitchie Lovell, during anytime we decide to hook up…for nonsexual purposes of course. Are you happy now?"

I smiled selfishly as I shook my pinky. "Yes."

I was about to release my pinky from his death grip, when I realized he wouldn't let go.

"Hey, this is a two-way street, Chi. You can't expect me to promise without-"

"Okay, okay, I get it," I rolled my eyes. "I, Chi Lovell, promise not to ditch you, Tyler Simms, like you did to me yesterday evening and this sad morning."

"Ouch," he cringed. "Was the last part necessary?"

"Seeing as it affected you…yes," I chuckled, glancing behind me. "Well, we should call it a night—morning, whatever it is. If we get to the dorms quick enough, we might salvage at least two or three hours of sleep."

He groaned, "Don't even remind me. I'll see you in a few."

"Likewise," I agreed, and we parted our separate ways. As I walked the lonely path to my dorm room, all I could think about was how Brooke was going to have a bitchfit when I told her what happened tonight.

**Did y'all like it? I hope you did:D Anywho, if you want a romance, don't base who she should be with right now because you still haven't seen her interact with the other guys. But, judging by how I handle the story, her love interest might not be who you expect… or maybe it will! HEHE, unpredictable me. Actually, I'm pretty predictable sometimes:X Don't forget to leave a shoutout to 'you know who' (********that's me, by the way)**

**MUCH LUB,**

**soHAPPY **


	3. caffeinated persuasion

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews Y'ALL! The plot doesn't really kick in till next chapter, as things are just being set up. You'll see how she reacts with one more 'son' before things are set…then you can join her in her personal hell. I love torturing her. Anyway, here is your third chapter! **

_**3. caffeinated persuasion **_

**FUCK, IT'S STILL MONDAY MORNING **

**10AM**

Friends are people that wake you up for school in the morning when they know you've had a long day. Good friends are the ones that bring in a cup of coffee to get you energized from the crappy night you've had working on a viciously long assignment. Apparently, best friends are the ones that do none of the above, but leave you a crappy post-it saying:

_You looked so beautiful, I couldn't wake you. Also, you sleep like the dead. KISS KISS, BROOKIEKINS_

I quickly sprinted down the hallway, my white blouse left un-tucked from its proper place under my itchy kilt. My cardigan was fit snugly on one arm, but the rest of it dangled behind my back, unable to find its way to my other arm. My tie was wrapped around my neck like a scarf and my unsuccessful attempt at finding my Mary Jane's resulted in me wearing Brooke's black hooker heels for the day. Basically, I was a mess. And of course, just as I was about to turn back to my dorm—because, let's face it, I looked like post-pregnancy Britney Spears and even I could admit it—I came face to face with an equally late Caleb Danvers who was panting from a strenuous run to our Literature class. He propped his hand on the doorway, leaning against it as he breathed out and in loudly. His breathing fell short when his eyes travelled to me. He smiled.

"Don't even say it, Danvers," I sighed, slouching down to the ground. At any rate, the teacher would pop his sorry head out of the room and wonder why his star students were having a conversation in the hall rather than attending class. "I know I look like shit… Tell Mr. William's I have a cold or something. I'm calling it a day."

He seemed hesitant as he stared from one end of the hall to the next and then finally to the door of our classroom. He smirked, "How about a cup of coffee on me? You look like you really need it."

I paused, my mouth hanging open unattractively.

"Let me rephrase that: you look like a train wreck," he repeated more harshly, holding out his hand.

I slipped my hand into his as he pulled me up. After I dusted off some dirt (which couldn't have possibly made me look worse than I already did), I swatted him on the arm. "And you look like a sweaty beast, but you don't see me complaining."

"Hey, I'm paying for the coffee, aren't I?"

I rolled my eyes. I really hated arrogant bitches.

**10:15AM**

I rested my laptop on my thighs as Caleb and I sat on a comfy couch in the lounge area. The hooker heels were taking a well-deserved break as well on the coffee table for all to see. I could just imagine the Provost's expression if he saw his two star students skipping class with one another… in school no less. He'd blow a gasket.

"Still working on Chem?" he inquired with that telltale arrogance I hated so much.

My eyes flickered from the screen to his eyes, until I rested them back onto my almost finished assignment, "If you must know…yes."

"Tyler no help?" For some reason, he seemed a bit happy about that… I didn't want to jump to conclusions, but I could have sworn that Tyler's inadequacy was all apart of Caleb's diabolical ploy. Okay, so maybe the brunette wasn't that devious…

I laughed, "He was busy helping someone else into his room. Or, was it into his pants? I forget which one."

He choked on his coffee, evidently surprised. "He what?"

Well, that rules out the diabolical Danvers scenario.

"I'll give your friend this; she was one hot piece of ass."

I could feel his penetrating stare, but I was too concentrated on deciding which note to embed into my conclusion.

"So, he ditched you to screw a girl?"

"Wow, you catch on quick, don't you, Danvers?" I chuckled, meeting his gaze. He had that deadpan expression that meant business. Why was he so serious? I forgave and forgot about Tyler's incident at a record low time and I didn't even know the bastard that well. "Don't sweat it, Caleb. It's fine."

"No, it's not," he shook his head. "I'm really sorry. I never would have suspected this from Tyler."

"Well, you don't have to worry. He's making it up to me on our next project together."

"You'd actually trust him again?" he asked with surprised. "I mean, he's my friend, but I didn't think you'd-"

"He pinky-swore so that automatically makes it official."

"When you're four."

I threw a part of my muffin at him, "Shut up. I'm a big believer in the pinky-swear."

"That doesn't exactly mean he is too."

"Wow, I can see how much faith you have in him. It's amazing," I replied sarcastically.

"I'm just warning you. He's highly influenced by Reid…for some reason unknown to me," he rolled his eyes, pulling out a few notes from his bag.

I leaned back further onto the couch. "Why are you telling me this?"

He shrugged. "I trust you." Enter huge smirk. "And, us smart people have to stick together."

"You mean, us, nerds." I corrected him, as I typed a few more short sentences. "And, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you were trying to get me out of this little arrangement. Is it perhaps because you want to work with me? Has Caleb Danvers finally admitted that I, Mitchie Lovell, am better than him in something?"

"I wouldn't go that far, Chi," he answered with a tired expression as he massaged the back of his neck. There was something he wasn't telling me…or something he was trying to tell me, but he wanted me to figure it out. After a moment of silence—minus the incessant keyboarding sounds I created via my laptop—I finally got it. I was pretty dense most of the time, but sometimes, I had my moments. "You just don't want to work with Kira again."

"Took the words right out of my mouth," he replied honestly with dry humour. It was obvious he really didn't like her. Actually, it was obvious that all his friends didn't like her.

"But, she's smart."

"And annoying."

"Efficient."

"But, annoying."

"Hard working," I countered once more. But, his face said it all. I sighed, "but annoying."

"Exactly."

"Why don't you just work with someone else? I bet people are just begging to-"

"Because I want to work with someone who will actually do the work," he interrupted me, staring me right in the eye. I knew that look. There was another reason why. God, just what the heck was wrong with this guy? Instead of beating around the bush, he could have just told me exactly why he wanted to work with me right now so he'd save us minutes of unnecessary conversation…and bantering.

"Marcy, Lauren, Paige, and Lila always do their work," I countered back.

"Do you notice anything common between the four of them?"

"They're all girls," I paused, "…that like you."

He nodded his head.

"So, let me get this straight: you want to work with me because I don't like you?"

"Pretty much."

I let out a short laugh, shaking my head in disbelief. What a high maintenance whore.

**IMPORTANT NOTE FOR REID: Firstly, I hope you liked it :D More importantly, if you review, can you give me an idea on how MITCHHHie should encounter **_**REID**_**? I have the Pogue scenario already thought out and half-written, but I'm drawing a blank on the Reid one. It should be one that makes him look like a dumbass…so, it shouldn't be that hard to write, but somehow, I'm clueless right now. Anyway, thanks for your time.**

**MUCH LUB,**

**soHAPPY **


	4. without her permission

**A/N: **_Thank you for the fantabulous reviews! I really love that new feature that tells us how many people have visited your story and what country they're from! It's so cool seeing the different kinds of people that have been reading my stories! Anywho, I won't be a complete ahole and stall you to death. Here's the new chapter. It's a little short for my taste, but it pulls the plot in. Hope you enjoy it!_

_**4. without her permission**_

**MONDAY AFTERNOON (seriously, when will this fucking day end?)**

**12:00PM**

Caleb walked me to chemistry looking disgruntled by the fact that I had turned him down. In all honesty, I was kind of happy that Tyler offered to be my partner now or else I would have been in a hugely messy situation. In situations such as these, I hated hurting people's feelings—even if the person was cocky bastard, Caleb Danvers—so, I easily would have succumbed to his request. But, if I accepted his proposal, we would have hit so many road bumps which I actually wonder if we'd even finish the assignment. Caleb and I had dominant, and not to mention, insanely different personalities when it came to academics. Our partnership would ruin us and that was putting it mildly.

With a final 'thank God this fucking project is done' smile, _I_ dropped off_ my_ finished report on the professor's desk. I preferred to use personal, possessive pronounsbecause after all, I was the one who did the damn thing.

"So, how does it feel? Getting an easy A?"

Tyler stared up from his position with a kind of sloppy grin that made me almost want to smack him. But, of course, I resisted the urge. "Should I give you the answer you want to hear?"

"If you want to live, I'd advise it," I retorted, sitting down beside him.

"In that case, I feel awful about it."

"I'm glad."

"I would have never pegged you as a masochist," Tyler commented, pulling his books out from his bag.

"And I would have never pegged you as a person who knew what masochist meant."

"You're hilarious." He rolled his eyes, but then narrowed his eyes on Caleb. "So, since when did you get along with Caleb?"

"About the time we both overslept and skipped English together."

"The top two students at Spencer were skipping? What would the Provost say?" he replied with mock astonishment.

"The horror," I agreed with the same expression. "No, but seriously, he asked me to be his partner for the next project. Can you believe how desperate he is to leave Kira?"

"Well, did you say yes?"

"Um, hello, I'm your partner, remember? Dear God, Simms, did you forget already?" I replied absentmindedly as I searched through my papers for the project booklet.

"Chill out, Chi, I'm just saying…Reid and Pogue are already in our group. There's an odd number in our class, so Caleb joining us wouldn't really make a difference."

"Uh huh," I nodded my head, but once I realized what he had just said, I snapped my head up, "Wait a second, this is a group project?...Better yet, are you trying to tell me that from 5AM to 12PM you miraculously decided to add members to our group without telling me?"

He cringed. Obviously, he hadn't thought of it that way. "It slipped my mind?"

I smiled in 'understanding' and gladly smacked him across the head. "You're so not doing a very good job on the whole redemption process."

"I can see that," Tyler moaned as he massaged the back of his head, "but was that really necessary?"

"Like I said before, if it affected you, it was well worth it."

"Masochistic bi-" He stopped himself short. He didn't really want another smack on the head.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that…for your sake," I sighed, leaning back in my seat. The hatred for Tyler Simms was slowly making an unwanted reappearance. _Keep it up wise guy, and I might have to seriously castrate you. _

"Chill out, Chi, this won't be so bad," Tyler reassured me as he stared after a tall blonde, Collette McIntyre, as she walked into the large classroom. She must have been the blonde from last night…and earlier this morning.

Partner #1: The newly discovered sex addict.

"Mitch! Who would have thought I'd be partnered with you again?" Reid Garwin smirked, taking the available seat adjacent to Tyler.

Partner #2: The dumbass beyond all recognition.

I grimaced as Pogue took the last seat next to me with a polite smile, noticing my rather hay-wired expression. "I take it Tyler just told you we're in your group…?"

Partner #3: The muscular wonder without a clue.

A moment passed before Caleb finished talking with the teacher and took the seat next to Pogue. He smirked at me and gave a little wave. "Looks like we're partners now."

Partner #4: The dominating overachiever.

I felt suffocated, but trust me when I say, you would have been feeling the exact same thing too. It didn't help that we had to use one of the Literature rooms today because of some incident at the lab. I was freaking surrounded.

"Someone kill me."


	5. the tampon chronicles

**UPDATE CH 5**: "Don't push your luck, or I might have to castrate you." "Anything to get my pants off," he shook his head with a grin. The comment earned a good spray of water. "Stop it. You're getting me wet." "I seem to always have that effect on you."

**FIRST OFF:** **THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!** I really want to try and get to **30 reviews** with this chapter, which might sound like a stretch based on what I have now, but it really isn't when you consider all the people who favourited and alerted my fic:D SO, come on team!! I know you can do it!

BTW, did anyone read **Breaking Dawn by Stephenie Meyer**? All I can say is…WTF?! **SPOILERS AHEAD!!** _It was hard to keep up with the retardedly-named cannibal baby, Bella's constant craving for sex and Jacob being a HUGE pedophile. Edward was just… I was actually turned off by him, and almost all the main characters to be honest_**.END OF SPOILERS!!**.Twilight was the only good one of the series. Everything fell flat after that and Breaking Dawn was just one big hot mess. Anyway, that's my rant. Didn't mean to turn you off from the Twilight series; that's just how I feel. Trust me, you'll find lots of people who have worst things to say.

**Anyway, here's your chapter 5! P.S. no tampons were used during the making of this chapter. JUST EW XD. My friend told me to write that one in. ENJOY!**

_**5. the tampon chronicles**_

**THURSDAY AFTERNOON**

**5:45 PM**

I hated taking the bus. Actually, that wasn't exactly true. I used to enjoy taking the bus. That was until creepy, old, decrepit men started utilizing the transit too and found it entirely amusing to follow me to my chosen locations. Now, the bus was just disgustingly awful. My car was still at the mechanics, probably making a new home, since I hadn't picked it up in two weeks…and much less used it before that. Poor neglected car, but truth be told, I hated driving more than I hated taking the bus. I was the worst driver on Earth, and that was putting it mildly. I put the average female driver to shame.

"Waiting for someone?"

I stared up, smiling slightly at the new company. Pogue Parry. "Not someone, but rather something. The bus is running later than usual."

"Wow," he smiled, walking further to my left as he slid on his leather jacket, "Spencer's finest taking the public transit? That's a first."

"Not my first time…and judging by how I drive, I'm betting it won't be my last," I regretfully admitted as I leaned against the small glass wall of the bus stop.

He straddled atop his motorcycle, grinning slightly as he held up a second helmet behind him, "Want a lift?"

I twitched. "Does your offer come with a death warranty?"

He laughed, urging me to come forward, "Relax, Chi." He paused. "How about this? I'll go below the speed limit until you're comfortable."

I couldn't believe he was being serious here. I was very sceptical. His motorcycle looked like some death apparatus, and the little voice in my head was telling me that if I valued my life, I should get the hell out of here. But, there was my conscience silencing the bitch in me. You know…the conscience that made me forgive Tyler in less than two seconds….the one that made me forgive Brooke when she didn't wake me up on time…the one that made me feel guilty when I turned down an idiotic Danvers…and the one that was secretly urging me to give Pogue Parry a chance. I accepted his offer.

"Okay," I sighed, walking over to him. "But I better be at the mall in one piece, or so help me God, I will kill you."

"Really?" he inquired with telltale arrogance. It didn't seem like a question though… it was a statement of surprise. Pogue was at least a foot taller than me. There was no way I'd be able to take him. Threatening him was as useless as teaching Reid calculus.

"I may not have the muscle, but you'd be surprised what I can do with a couple of machetes and a machine gun."

He laughed, adjusting my helmet for me. I felt like a child getting ready for the first time to ride a bike…and Pogue was my father. On second thought, that idea was just extremely perverse and disturbing. Pogue definitely did not look like my father in any shape or form. "No need to get psychotic on me. You're starting to sound like Kate," he interrupted my thoughts.

"Are you implying that your girlfriend is psychotic?"

"Yes," he paused, "and I mean that in the best way possible."

"Wow, she's a lucky girl," I replied sarcastically. "So, are we going or what?"

"And here I thought you were scared," he responded sheepishly as he revved the engine. Before I could say anything, we were off and if Pogue didn't have nail marks on his chest after this, I would be very surprised. Noticing the fact that I was scared shitless, he slowed down. Dense prick. After a short while of dull driving, he began to increase the speed, and for some reason, I wasn't the least bit scared. In fact, I wanted to go faster…but I didn't want to die just yet.

In about ten minutes, we arrived at the mall, where he stopped at the entrance. "You know, you could have just dropped me off at the bus stop. I already see a few girls from school on their phones… and the gossips probably half way across the school by now."

"Relax. I may have forgotten to mention that Kate's only psychotic during that time of the month…and you happen to be in luck."

"I have mother nature to thank for that one," I winked, as I hopped off the bike. "Anyways, thanks for the ride. I'll see you later."

"You gonna be okay getting back to the dorms?" he inquired, revving the engine once again.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," I nodded my head, turning my back against him. With a final rev, he was off and I was just bustling with excitement. Oh joy. I get to buy Brooke tampons. Apparently, she was sick from the 'flu' and couldn't do it herself. What a lying, scheming bitch. I taught her well. At least I chose the mall to do my bidding. The local pharmacy was the worst place…Everyone, namely Caleb, went there and having him watch me as I scrambled to choose between ultra-absorbent or non-slip applicator tampon would be complete and utter torture. Can you say humiliation?

**9:00PM**

I had spent a total of thirty minutes in the CVS pharmacy, seventeen minutes dedicated to an intense tampon conversation with Brooke, before I had purchased all the necessary items. I was glad to just get out. One Korean sales associate and one Caucasian merchandiser had been staring at me strangely, and I wouldn't have been surprised if they were standing by the phone ready to report me to some psychiatric ward. Later on, I had walked back to the spot Pogue dropped me off and entered the mall, every girl's sanctuary. I could have stayed in the mall for hours…which was exactly what I did. In fact, I had stayed so long that the last bus had left right when I just started to cross the relatively large parking lot.

"Oh shit," I cursed, dropping my bags. Who could I call? I really didn't think people wanted to drive all this way just to bring me back to the dorms…except for Brooke, and if Brooke was driving, there was no way I would make it back to the dorms in one piece anyway. I would have gotten a ride from just about anyone except for Brooke.

"Need a lift, Mitch?"

Well, almost anyone. Reid Garwin was equally, if not more, painful than Brooke's driving. It wasn't so much his driving as it was his overall presence.

"I'm pretty sure another bus is coming," I lied, walking towards the bus stop. He followed me in what I presumed was Tyler's Hummer, except Tyler wasn't present.

"Last one just left," he informed me. As if I didn't know that. I was just trying to get away from you…albeit, unsuccessfully. As if God thought it was an opportune time to start the water works, torrential downpour signalled the start of a miserable, ruined evening. "Well, would you look at that? I think-"

"Just shut up, and let me in the car," I sighed, turning around to go to the passenger's seat.

His smirk widened as he stretched over to open the door. "Well, isn't this familiar? You, me, a free backseat-"

"Don't push your luck, or I might have to castrate you."

"Anything to get my pants off," he shook his head with a grin. The comment earned a good spray of water from my soaked hoodie. "Stop it. You're getting me wet."

"I seem to always have that effect on you," I replied suggestively.

"I love it when you talk dirty."

"And I love it when you don't talk," I retorted, as I turned the heater up.

He rolled his eyes, but soon his irritated expression was replaced by one of arrogance as his eyes travelled to the CVS bag. Correction: the opened CVS bag. "Oh, so that's why you're acting like such a bitch. It's your time of the month. Seriously, I would have never known. It's hard to tell with you," he replied sarcastically, as he grabbed a blanket from the backseat.

"You're a fucking douchebag, you know that?" I shook my head, accepting the blanket from him. "FYI, it's for Brooke, so you've yet to experience my menstrual wrath."

"Ew," he contorted his face, "you sure know how to turn a guy off."

"Just you," I stuck my tongue out as I wrapped the blanket around me. We continued to banter as we headed for the dorms, and besides his dumb demeanour, Reid wasn't that bad to be around. "So, you got Tyler to score with Collette?"

"I just gave him a push, but baby boy's got it all figured out. After all, he's learning from the master."

"Unfortunately," I muttered to myself. "Could you please tell them not to revert to the shower stalls? I was there yesterday, and I could hear," the smirk was all I needed, "Oh my god, that was you!"

Reid just laughed and laughed as I smacked his arm. As much as I wanted to be angry, I was smiling widely. "Well, I have to admit. I was impressed. She seemed to be enjoying it. A lot."

"You know…_she_ could be _you_ someday if you want," he winked.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'll pass," I leered, but my glum expression was replaced by one of relief when we finally entered the school parking lot. But, it left quickly when I realized it was still raining…hard.

"Oh good Lord, I hate this town," I whispered silently to myself.

"That makes two of us," he agreed turning into a parking space. It was relatively far from the dormitory building, but I wasn't complaining. At least we hadn't gotten a spot at the very end.

To my surprise, Reid grabbed some of my bags, ready to brave the storm with me. "Shit, what the fuck did you buy? Don't tell me these are all tam-"

"Ew, god no. They're clothes."

"Are you sure they're not bricks?"

"Just shut up, and carry my shit," I grinned widely as I raced out the car with Reid hot on my tail. By the time we reached the dormitory, my clothes were officially re-soaked.

I opened the door, allowing him to enter first, and we were greeted by the welcoming warm air. But, that didn't change the fact that I was freezing my ass off. "I-I'm soooo c-cooold-d."

"I can change that," Reid smirked.

I rolled my eyes, forgetting about the cold for a moment as we walked upstairs. "When are you not sexual?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

I answered his question with silence.

"So when we working on that big project?"

"Don't even get me started on that. Ask Danvers. The boy's on a tight leash…with a huge stick up his ass."

"Finally, someone who understands," he agreed.

"Why are you guys even friends? You're nothing alike," I pointed out.

Reid only sighed, pausing slightly in both his movements and expression. "We're more alike than you know."

There was something off about the way he said it. Heck, the fact that he even said it was completely strange. I was going to ask him what he meant by it, but his phone rang, and he expertly answered it while holding my bags.

"Woah, chill the fuck out, I'm coming up…I'm just helping Mitch with her bags…Bye," Reid replied with much irritation as we entered our level.

"Don't get in over your head when I say this, but," I turned around to face him once we reached my door, "thank you for tonight."

"No problem, midget."

"And the short jokes return," I rolled my eyes, drilling my key into the knob as I turned the handle. "Bye, Reid."

"Later Mitch."

The door didn't even close before Brooke said, "Hey roomie! Guess what? Aunt flo just left."

I could almost see him cringing.


End file.
